prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Da Hit Squad
Da Hit Squad was a professional wrestling tag team in Ring of Honor, Jersey All Pro Wrestling and many other independent promotions. The members were Monsta Mack and Mafia. They were known as the Hardest Hitting tag team in ROH. This duo of Repeat Offenders brutalized their opponents with numerous high impact moves. They were known for upholding ROH's Code of Honor. History Da Hit Squad was a part of the first ever Ring of Honor match. They faced the Christopher Street Connection at The Era of Honor Begins, defeating them in minutes to prove that wrestling is greater than sports entertainment. The next few ROH shows saw Da Hit Squad winning many squash matches. Later, they began feuding with teams such as The Carnage Crew and the Natural Born Sinners. The Carnage Crew wanted to prove that they were really the hardest hitting team in ROH, so the two teams engaged in a series of hardcore matches. At Honor Invades Boston, Da Hit Squad defeated The Carnage Crew in a Boston Massacre Match, which featured chairs, hubcaps, and barbed wire boards. At the next show, before a match between Da Hit Squad and the Natural Born Sinners could take place, The Carnage Crew came to the ring and attacked the teams. This led to a Falls Count Anywhere match between The Carnage Crew and Da Hit Squad at ROH's biggest show to date, Glory By Honor. The match was won by The Carnage Crew after they hit the Carnage Driver from a stage through a table. The following months saw Da Hit Squad in a series of scramble matches. They also teamed up with Low Ki to defeat Special K. Besides Ring of Honor, Da Hit Squad has had much success in other promotions, such as Jersey All Pro Wrestling. There, they won the JAPW Tag Team Championship five different times and competed against teams such as the Haas Brothers, the Shane Twins, and Insane Dragon and Dixie. Monsta Mack and Mafia also teamed together in other local companies, such as Long Island Wrestling and Jersey Championship Wrestling. Da Hit Squad's last match together was at the Round Robin Challenge II against the Second City Saints. Dan Maff (Mafia) had already joined The Prophecy, and after the match, he attacked Monsta Mack, officially breaking up the team. Monsta Mack no longer competed in ROH after the team broke up, but Dan Maff continued wrestling and won the ROH Tag Team Championship two times with B.J. Whitmer. They will reunite on Saturday July 10 to take part in Acid Fest a tribute show for Trent Acid held at the ECW Arena. Championships and accomplishments *'Impact Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Tag Team Championship (5 times) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'USA Pro Wrestling' **USA Pro Tag Team Championship (2 times) * [[World Xtreme Wrestling|'World Xtreme Wrestling']] ** WXW Tag Team Championship (2 times) * [[Combat Zone Wrestling|'Combat Zone Wrestling']] ** CZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:Ring of Honor teams and stables Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:Combat Zone Wrestling teams and stables Category:Impact Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:USA Pro Wrestling teams and stables Category:World Xtreme Wrestling teams and stables